Do You Wanna Touch
by Shimmeh
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Kurt singing Do You Wanna Touch  Oh Yeah  with Blaine. Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first story that I've posted here! It's just a short Klaine one shot. Hope you guys like it!**

Blaine knocked on the door to Kurt's bedroom. He heard some rustling from inside the room and soon his boyfriend opened the door.

"Blaine! I didn't know you were coming over!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and quickly placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Blaine smiled at Kurt, noticing out of the corner of his eye that his boyfriend's normally perfectly-styled hair looked a little more... _rugged_ than usual. He knew that if he pointed it out to Kurt, he'd take ten minutes to go fix it, and Blaine didn't want to spend that much time sitting on Kurt's bed without him. Plus, it made Kurt look even hotter than normal.

Stepping back, Kurt let Blaine come into his room. As he walked in, he noticed a CD on Kurt's bed. He reached over and picked it up. "What's this?" he asked as his boyfriend followed him towards the bed and sat down on it, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee.

Kurt grinned. "It's from all the New Directions kids. They made me a CD of all the numbers they did while I was at Dalton. I was about to put it in when you showed up," he explained.

Taking a seat on the bed beside Kurt, Blaine smirked. "Let's put it in then, shall we?" Standing up again, he moved across the room to Kurt's desk, where his CD player sat. He popped open the top and delicately placed the CD in. He closed it and pressed the play button.

Before Blaine could make it back to the bed and wrap his arm around his boyfriend, a somewhat familiar drum beat began to boom from the CD player. _Bass, snare. Bass, bass, snare. Bass, snare. Bass, bass, snare._

Kurt let out a squee, apparently recognizing the song immediately. He jumped up from the bed and turned to face Blaine, a very sexy smirk on his face, eyebrow raised. There was a sparkle in those glasz eyes than really turned Blaine on.

When the guitar began to play along with the drums, Kurt started to dance a little, shaking his hips and his shoulders. He clapped his hands along with the music on the snare drum hits. After a few seconds, Blaine recognized the song and his eyes widened. _Oh dear god, Kurt's about to sing this..._

As Holly Holiday began to sing the beginning of "Do You Wanna Touch (Oh Yeah)", Kurt's clear voice filled the room, singing along.

_We've been here too long tryin' to get along_

_Pretending that you're, oh, so shy_

Kurt leaned forward to tap Blaine on the noise lightly. After a moment of shock, Blaine started to smile. He glanced down at Kurt's hips, and _oh god those hips should be illegal..._

Kurt continued to sing, moving around the bed. Blaine spun around while sitting on the bed, not taking his eyes off of his boyfriend.

_I'm a natural man doin' all I can_

_My temperature is runnin' high_

Kurt blinked slowly and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead in the same slow motions, still moving his hips and keeping Blaine's eyes on him. Kurt suddenly grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him up off the bed. Blaine found himself with his chest pressed up against Kurt's. He had the urge to lean in and kiss him, but Kurt was still singing.

_Friday night no one in sight_

_And we got so much to share_

_Talkin's fine if you got the time, but_

_I ain't got the time to spare_

Kurt pressed his finger against Blaine's chest, slowly pushing the shorter boy backwards. Blaine stumbled, but he found his footing before he could fall to the ground. Kurt flicked his head back, and Blaine started thinking some very undapper thoughts involving Kurt with no shirt on.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

And then Kurt was invading Blaine's space as much as he possibly could; breathing in his ear, getting in his face, quickly running his fingers through Blaine's hair, pulling a lot of the gel out and leaving it a curly mess. Blaine had no idea what to do at this point, so he just stood there with a look on his face that said '_oh my gosh my boyfriend is so frickin' hot..._'

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_My my my my my_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Kurt was dancing around his room and Blaine was trying to keep himself together. However, all Blaine's willpower crumbled when Kurt began to unbutton the simple button-down shirt he was wearing. Kurt didn't take it off, but he let it hang on his body, exposing his bare chest. Blaine gazed at Kurt's beautiful skin and let a small whimper escape his mouth.

Kurt must have heard that small whimper, because he snapped his head around to look at Blaine, his lips curling into a smirk. Blaine sensed that Kurt was enjoying teasing him so much. Kurt walked slowly over to Blaine, still swinging his hips to the music and singing.

_Every growin' boy needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit and stare_

_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_

_Run your fingers through my hair_

Kurt pushed Blaine up against his door, his arms on either side of Blaine's body. He pressed their bodies together until their noses were practically touching. He reached up to once again tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls.

Blaine closed his eyes, but with his boyfriend's warm, sexy breath in his face, he didn't think he could keep them closed for too long.

_My my my whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine?_

_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time?_

Blaine found himself nodding at the questions, even though he knew they were just part of the song. Kurt pulled away from him and Blaine just stood there for a moment, panting.

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_There, there, there_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

Kurt put his hands on his knees and leaned over, bouncing with the music. He slowly ran his hands up his skinny-jean-clad legs, all the way up to his waist before taking his hands and grabbing Blaine by the red tie that he was wearing. The song ended and the music stopped. Now that Kurt had stopped singing, Blaine cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Kurt pulled back after a while and pressed his nose to Blaine's. Glasz eyes met hazel and Kurt asked quietly, "How was that?"

Blaine grinned and whispered, "That has to be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," and he pulled his boyfriend in for a second kiss.

**Meh... It was okay... Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
